Those Autumn Days: Denial
by Kryzanna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had thought that what had happened over summer with Naruto meant nothing. However, when he runs into the blonde at college, he starts to see things a little differently...even if Naruto doesn't. As for Hidan, can he finally prove to Deidara that he's *not* a complete waste of time? Contains yaoi. Rated M. SasuNaru HidaDei KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first sequel to "Those Summer Nights". It was originally called "Summer Nights to Autumn Days" but due to being removed for mature content, I have re-uploaded; hoping that people will acknowledge the warnings and not report me? Please? I want to be able to keep writing for you all!**

**In case you didn't read "Those Summer Nights": Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto met on summer vacation, where Naruto, curious about what it was like 'being gay', had a one night stand with Sasuke. Itachi met Kisame. Hidan may have been a perverted asshole to Deidara. And there's the backstory.**

**Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

****Warning**: contains **yaoi** lemons**

* * *

Autumn had arrived fast, that was for sure; Sasuke mused with a shiver as he searched his room for some warm clothes to put on. He had a towel wrapped around his waist; bound for the shower, but he had quickly discovered that he couldn't face the chill of the dorm corridor after he'd just had a lovely, warm shower. He'd learnt the hard way early on in semester that even if the trip from room to showers was bearable in a towel; it was deadly in the other direction.

It was a few weeks into his first semester at Konoha University. He still remembered his first day with vivid embarrassment. His mother had sobbed dramatically and rather hysterically; begging her baby boy to stay at home with her forever. His father had clapped him on the shoulder and said to make the Uchiha family proud. Itachi had snidely reminded him that he had been top of his class and made the Dean's List in his own first year; four years previous; to which Kisame, Itachi's boyfriend of six weeks had chuckled at.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi also attended Konoha University and was in his final year. Sasuke, having been so used to Itachi not being around so much for the last four years, had not been looking forward to living on the same campus as his elder brother.

"Now, Sasuke, if you're feeling homesick or need any advice, don't hesitate to call me," Itachi had simpered mockingly; hand on his heart, "I've been through all of this before and I know how scary it can be…"

"Itachi, stop making fun of your brother," Mikoto had scolded, mid-sniff as tears welled up in her eyes again, "Oh! I can't believe my little baby's all grown up! It feels like it was just yesterday that I was potty training you and hearing you call Itachi 'Tati'…"

"Mother…" Sasuke growled in embarrassment, glaring over at Kisame who had dared to chuckle. The bigger man stifled his laughter to placate the youngest Uchiha, but couldn't help but notice that Itachi had no such qualms and was sniggering behind his hands.

"Mikoto, you're making a scene," Fugaku informed his wife with a sigh, to which she looked at her husband rather crossly.

"…Aren't I allowed to?" she sniffed back, "My two darling boys are making their way in the world! Itachi's going to graduate at the end of this year and probably move away forever; and Sasuke's just starting his journey!"

"Don't worry, Mikoto, Itachi's not going to leave you," Kisame assured her, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead to irritate him at a show of affection in front of his parents.

"I will if I want, Kisame," came the elder Uchiha's flat reply. Kisame just winked at Mikoto, who giggled; knowing that already, Itachi liked to think that he was in control when he would really listen to what Kisame was saying.

Of course, when they had finally gotten around to saying their goodbyes, Mikoto had burst into tears again and hugged Sasuke tight and practically had to be dragged to the car by her husband and Kisame. It was strange how quickly the blue man had been accepted into the family, despite the short amount of time he had been dating Itachi. He and Fugaku; both relatively stern personalities, got on stupendously; and Kisame was always interested in how the Uchiha Corporation was running. And of course, Mikoto loved anyone that doted on her dear boys.

The first weeks had really flown by in a blur of classes and late nights. Sasuke, not really at University to make new friends, hadn't deigned to meet his neighbours; or anyone on his floor at all. He had a 'sup nod and greeting' relationship with about three familiar faces that he often saw in his Law classes, and had a standing Sunday afternoon 'how are your assignments going' with the boy who also happened to be in the laundry when Sasuke was doing his. Apart from that, and ridiculously regular visits from Deidara, he didn't associate much with people.

That was really the way he liked it. He was there to study and graduate at the top of his class, and a social life only stood to disrupt that plan. Sometimes he felt like meeting his neighbour; if only to punch him, because he (he assumed it was a he) happened to enjoy playing music far too loudly; and was none too quiet when in female company.

Sometimes he remembered back to what summer vacation had been like. He supposed it _had_ been a little nice to be around people –but that awful blonde…he scowled at the memory as he finally located some pants. True, they'd slept together, but it had been a one-off thing and didn't mean anything.

That didn't stop him from jumping to weird conclusions and thinking he was seeing Naruto everywhere. Every so often he would see a head of bright blonde hair in the crowd, only to find that they would disappear amidst the students –or turn out to in fact be Deidara; who would immediately pounce on him the way Deidara enjoyed.

Of course, the notion that that idiot would even go to college was absurd. The chances of him even being in the same city were even more ridiculous. So every time, Sasuke just scolded himself and forgot out it. Even now he was displeased that his thoughts had again drifted to such a trivial experience.

Fastening his towel a little tighter around his waist, he exited his room and locked it; cringing at the awful, loud music blasting from his neighbour's room. He made his way down the hallway to the male showers and pushed it open, being met with a wall of steam. He chose his usual cubicle; blocking out the sounds of hideous singing from a few stalls over.

The hot water was delicious and refreshing compared to the freezing hallway. As he showered, Sasuke ran over his schedule for the rest of the night. Dinner at six; assignments until nine –that would mean he only had a paragraph to do to finish it tomorrow…then do his pre-readings…Bed by twelve.

As he finished getting dressed, he opened up the door to his cubicle and stepped out; unfortunately causing someone to crash straight into him.

"Bastard!" someone swore, and Sasuke's blood froze as he turned; recognising the insult far too well. He peered down at the ground at the person who had barrelled into him, and saw a mop of blonde hair set against tanned skin; wrapped in a towel. Said blonde looked up as he rubbed his head, and blue cerulean eyes opened in horror.

"Sasuke?"

"How did an idiot like you end up at college?" The insult immediately had Naruto on his feet to defend his honour and his mental capacity. Sasuke, instead of responding to whatever the blonde was saying, stalked past him with a superior smirk and exited the bathroom; knowing that of all things, Naruto hated to be ignored.

"You bastard, come back here!" Naruto growled, shaking his wet hair and chasing after the raven into the chilly air of the hallway, immediately gasping at the drastic change in temperature and shivering. Sasuke, with hands in pockets and the complete epitome of cool, just looked over his shoulder with a smirk and continued to his room, where he unlocked it and was about to go inside when he heard Naruto swear again.

"No way," the blonde could be heard, attracting Sasuke's attention again, "…You…you're my neighbour?" Sasuke groaned inwardly and looked across, to see that yes indeed, Naruto was opening the door right next to him. Typical. Absolutely typical. The pain-in-the-ass neighbour he'd never met turned out to be a pain-in-the-ass he _had_ met.

"Turn your music down," he simply snorted, folding his arms, causing Naruto to scowl almightily.

" –Jeez, no need to be such a killjoy," he rolled his eyes, "And I was just about to be nice and ask you what you studied; you know; what _normal_ people do…"

"In no way are you considered _normal_," Sasuke sniffed, "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get to dinner."

"Great –we'll join you," Naruto decided with a triumphant grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the mention of a 'we', but the sudden appearance of an attractive dark-skinned, red-haired female from the depths of Naruto's room explained his use of the word.

"Who's this clown?" she remarked, instantly turning up her nose at Sasuke, "He bothering you, Naruto?"

"Not at all, babe," Naruto replied, kissing her on the cheek, "He's just a friend I met on summer vacation. Karui, this is Sasuke; Sasuke, meet my girlfriend, Karui."

"Pleasure," she commented, in a tone that distinctly indicated that meeting him was anything but, "Naruto, I didn't know you made friends with assholes." Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation as Naruto laughed heartily, sticking his tongue out at the raven before heading into his room and slamming the door behind him. The raven exhaled deeply before pressing a hand to the creases in his forehead, throwing his towel into his room and heading to dinner.

So Naruto had a girlfriend? Interesting. It was good to know he wasn't reading into what they just so happened to do over summer. It was bad to know that she was a total bitch and that she was likely going to be there frequently.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan. Naruto was over-friendly, excitable, loud and had always tried to get him involved in things; exactly what he was _not_ looking for in a neighbour. He had the feeling it was going to be a very long year from now on.

* * *

Hidan heard loud, long moan from above him and he peered up through lidded eyes to see a busty, blonde woman above him, her head thrown back in pleasure and her breasts bouncing in time with the pace at which she was impaling herself upon his cock. A little distantly, he noticed that she had just orgasmed, and was now seeking to bring him to his release. He closed his eyes, hoping to block out her dissatisfying looks and tried to focus on cumming.

Suddenly, the image of another blonde sprang to mind; a tanned, long-haired blonde, and the memory of him panting with exertion as he pushed himself down upon Hidan. Just the image of Deidara's gasping, flushed face was enough to finally propel Hidan over the edge and to his release. He groaned, letting his eyes open a little as the woman –Samui, was that her name –pulled herself off him and rolled to his side, panting heavily.

"That was…fantastic…" she whispered coyly, "Wasn't it, Hidan?"

"Totally," he managed to lie through his teeth, "Sorry babe, but I have to go; work in the morning and all…" She nodded, and got up off the bed to help him locate his clothes. Obviously she was hoping that by wandering around naked she could excite Hidan enough to get another round out of him –but Hidan just wasn't interested –though he didn't let her know that.

As soon as he had exited the apartment with a false promise of calling her, he cursed himself and resisted the urge to punch something. Damn it! Why had this been happening?

"Fuck me," Hidan groaned to himself, running a hand through his hair in agitation. Ever since summer –ever since that fucking Deidara, he hadn't been able to get him out of his head. Now, Hidan was no stranger to random sex with man; woman; he wasn't all that fussy, but these days…women just weren't doing it for him. Whereas two months ago he would've took one look at even the slightest amount of cleavage and gotten excited; now even fully naked women did practically nothing to turn him on. If that didn't make sex hard enough, he found it took him ages to reach orgasm.

The only thing that helped was thinking of that fucking Deidara. Where Hidan had always considered himself definitely bisexual, he discovered that he was beginning to favour men more and more…and not just any men…tanned blondes.

It was infuriating. He had a libido that would rival that of a rabbit; but he couldn't find anyone that could sate his appetite. No one he slept with could satisfy him and he hated the fact that he couldn't keep the blonde off his mind. Anyway; what was the chance they would ever run into each other again anyway?

Hidan found his answer two days later. His old co-worker, Kisame had come into the pub where Hidan had casual work, and had invited him for coffee to catch up the next afternoon. It was to his great astonishment that when he entered the coffee shop, Kisame wasn't alone.

There was that long-haired guy that Kisame had been fucking over summer –Itachi, was it? And then, right there; sitting next to the raven, was the object of Hidan's thoughts. Kisame looked up, spotting him, and waved him over. Hidan tucked his hands into his pockets and played it casual as he walked up, Deidara and Itachi turning around to see who Itachi was addressing. Deidara's expression instantly soured.

"Hey blondie," Hidan greeted with a smirk; drinking in that deliciously soft blonde hair half swept up into a ponytail; that tanned skin and those angry, fierce eyes. He couldn't help but remember a time when those eyes had been glazed with lust and that hair had been a tangled mess because of him.

" –What's this asshole doing here, yeah?" Deidara snapped crossly, glaring at Kisame for an explanation.

"Itachi thought it would be nice for a catch-up," Kisame remarked in amusement, looking over at his ever-innocent looking boyfriend.

"You're a dickhead, Itachi; why am I even friends with you, yeah," Deidara growled, clearly unamused as he folded his arms huffily; Hidan sitting down into the seat opposite him.

"How've you been?" he inquired, more casually than he felt.

"Fine –not that it's any of your business," the blonde snapped aggressively, "Kisame, do we really have to do this? I have class in twenty minutes, yeah." When neither Itachi or Kisame replied, he stiffly stood and was about to leave when Hidan reached over and grabbed him by the elbow.

"Hey; how about you and me fucking grab a bite sometime?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "You know, like fucking dinner or something?"

"I would rather set fire to my face and gouge out my eyes with a rusty nail, yeah," Deidara snapped flatly with a distasteful glare, flicking his hair and yanking his arm from Hidan's grasp, "Don't fucking come near me, yeah?" And with that, the fiery blonde was off, grabbing his bag and giving Kisame and Itachi a last, withering glare.

"What was fucking all that about?" Hidan inquired, leaning back in his seat as a waitress bought over a pot of coffee to serve them. She frowned at Hidan's point of language but made no comment.

"Remember how you used him for sex for half his summer vacation?" Itachi reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I did not fucking 'use him for sex'," Hidan defended in an offended tone.

" –Name one thing you did with him over summer that wasn't sex-related," Kisame remarked.

"…I took him to dinner once," he replied after a moment of thinking.

"That was literally only so he would have sex with you again," the blue man reminded him with a sigh, "Hidan, you're an asshole; if I was him I'd be punching your fucking face in." Hidan glared at him and then sighed heavily, looking at the door that Deidara had just left through.

"I'll change his mind," he decided, mostly to himself.

"Hate to break it to you but Deidara's dated a lot of assholes," Itachi informed him in a flat tone, "He's sick of them and he wants to date a guy who actually appreciates him. A _nice_ guy." Hidan didn't like the way the raven put so much emphasis on the word _nice_ –like he was implying that he couldn't be nice!

"I'm a fucking nice guy," Hidan snorted –a remark that had Kisame releasing a snort of laughter into his coffee, "You can fucking suck a cock, Kisame –I can too be fucking nice."

"I'll believe that when I see it," the blue man had remarked with a roll of his eyes, trying not to splutter on the hot beverage, "Seriously, Hidan…what's gotten into you? Is his rejection really bothering you that much?"

"No," the platinum-haired man snorted.

" –Then just do what you usually do; go find yourself some nice young lady with low self-esteem and daddy issues and fuck away your problems," Kisame advised; deadly serious. He'd worked with Hidan for enough summers to know how the other man worked. He fucked them and chucked them; rooted and booted them; however you wanted to phrase it, Hidan was renowned for having his way and being done with them. No wonder Deidara wanted him gone. He knew Hidan's type; and was sick of being chased by them.

"I'm going to fucking change his mind, got that?" Hidan growled and then he frowned, mostly to himself, "…Um…you guys got any fucking clue how I could do that?"

"Not being a total dick to him could be a start," Itachi remarked dryly and Kisame scowled at him reproachfully, "What? It's true."

"Show him that you don't just want to fuck him," the other man offered with a heavy sigh, feeling that this was just asking for trouble trying to help Hidan's love life, " –Unless you _are_ aiming to just fuck him; in which case, I'm going to have to refuse to help then punch you in the face and Itachi might knee you in the balls or slap you…"

"Kisame, _must_ you always undermine my masculinity?" Itachi growled in a dark tone, glaring at his boyfriend mutinously.

"Of course not, sweetie," Kisame replied teasingly, kissing the furious raven on the forehead condescendingly.

"No, I'm _not_ going to just try and fuck him," Hidan snapped aggressively, "Though I wouldn't _mind_ the fucking part…" Kisame and Itachi both rolled their eyes as he raised his hands defensively and took it back. Poor Deidara was in for trouble.

Deidara, meanwhile, was storming back to Konoha University furiously. The fucking _nerve_ of Itachi! Thinking he'd ever want to see Hidan again? Sure, he was a _fantastic_ fuck…but jeez, of all people, Itachi should know that he was sick of being with guys who just wanted him for sex and would just get up and leave when Deidara wanted something more than that; leaving the poor blonde broken hearted every time. He'd sworn he was going to stop dating assholes, and he was sticking to it. There was no way he was going to let _Hidan_ get under his skin, and there was no way he would ever date a sleazebag like him!

* * *

**I love perverted asshole Hidan. **

**Review, review: chapters to be up soon!**

**xx K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contains lemonistic references**

**How's Hidan going to win over Deidara? **

* * *

Sasuke groaned and rolled over, cramming his pillow over his head in the attempt to drown out the racket that Karui and Naruto were making in the room next door. Naruto's bed was rocking forcefully against the wall, causing all sorts of thuds and crashes that accompanied Karui's moans and yells. He never thought he'd hear someone in the world that was louder in bed than Itachi; he'd been proved wrong. On the bright side, Kisame now owed him fifty bucks.

He checked the clock; it was three am. He groaned again and sat up dejectedly. What was another three hours of sleep anyways? Noticing bags under his eyes as he turned on his light, he got dressed and collected his books to head to the all-hours library for a bit before class. The graveyard shift library staff had begun to get quite familiar with him in recent weeks, due to Naruto and Karui's apparent inability to keep their hands off each other. It was a good thing the library stocked coffee, or Sasuke would probably have fallen behind ages ago.

It was cold outside, so he pulled his jacket closer to him as he left the dormitories and headed over to the library. A single light was on outside, and there were only two people working. He recognised a few of the two dozen or so students that were busy studying; most of them Law students like himself with a heavy workload. A coffee was placed beside him as he took a seat on one of the comfy chairs, but he disregarded it in order to lay his head down against the back of the chair; closing his eyes in blissful silence.

"…I'll get you a blanket…" came the soft voice of the librarian, sounding a little amused and a little sympathetic. A few minutes later, Sasuke felt something warm being draped over him, and he instantly snuggled it up against himself, falling fast asleep to the peaceful sound of typing on keyboards and the soft rustling of pages turning.

All too soon, he was being roused by someone shaking him awake. He made a grunting noise and tried to turn over, only resulting in him sliding off the chair he was seated in and forcing himself awake.

As he blinked, bleary-eyed, he was nearly blinded by the intensity of a white-toothed grin that was gleaming at him from beneath a mop of extremely bright, blonde hair.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching, feeling his joints click and his muscles twinge.

" –And that's the thanks I get for coming to find you and wake you so you could get to class?" Naruto scoffed, hands on hips as Sasuke eagerly gulped down the new coffee that had been placed at the table next to him. He checked his watch and sighed in relief; he still had an hour until class. His relief quickly turned to annoyance when he remembered that Naruto was standing there, "Why were you sleeping in the library?"

"…Because _someone_ can't keep their girlfriend quiet," Sasuke snapped irritably, getting to his feet and unstiffening his legs. Naruto chortled playfully.

"Not my fault she can't keep away from me," he smirked, "…And not my fault if I'm amazing at what I do." Sasuke rolled his eyes, flashing him a glare as he gathered up his things and made his way to the door, "Oh come on Sasuke, you're not mad are you?" The raven didn't deign this with a response, "Oi! Bastard!" Again, he ignored him and kept on walking, only to end up with Naruto's third tactic of gaining his attention; physical contact.

Arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist and gripped tight as Naruto's cheek pressed up against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" he wailed dramatically enough for people to turn and look at them, "I'm sorry I'm having so much sex when you're not!" People around them began to giggle.

"Tch, get _off_, idiot!" he growled, trying to unlatch the blonde from himself and only causing him to grip harder, "Naruto, you're causing a scene." Naruto just chuckled, unlatched his arms and ruffled Sasuke's already untidy sleep hair before darting off before he received repercussions for touching the Uchiha. Sasuke just had to settle with glaring after the blonde before returning to his room to change.

Didn't Naruto understand that Sasuke was in a competitive course? He needed to be consistently at the top of his class if he wanted to get anywhere (and to avoid his brother's infernal teasing) and with the amount of sleep (or lack thereof) he was surviving on, he was in for a rough time.

Sasuke had sort of attributed his arguments with Naruto partly to his lack of sleep and partly due to the fact that Naruto was annoying as _hell_. He seemed to find great pleasure in singing awfully whenever they were both in the showers, or sit with him at dinner, or tried and get him to go out to a party; all of which ended in the two of them in verbal confrontation.

Things would only worsen when Karui showed up. She disliked Sasuke and showed it, though Naruto seemed completely oblivious to it.

And it was one morning that Sasuke woke up, having for once managed to sleep almost the entire night through; drenched in sweat and with a raging erection.

He remembered the dream he was having far too vividly, and had lain there in his bed, staring at the ceiling for quite some time, unable to process it.

_He had been wandering into the bathrooms, headed for the shower when he had heard heavy, quiet panting and soft moaning above the sounds of the shower. He'd ignored it at first and just gone to his usual shower cubicle, only to open it to discover Naruto there, already showering. Sasuke's eyes roved over that tanned skin, eagerly drinking in the sight of the flushed, panting blonde stroking himself; a hand up against the wall to keep himself steady. Their eyes had locked, but Naruto hadn't stopped. If anything, his breath had grown more laboured and his cock grown harder in his hand. Sasuke, despite himself, had moved into the shower and dropped his towel. Naruto had moaned a little, and stopped what he was doing; turning to face the wall and one of his hands gripped at his own ass, pulling back the flesh to reveal the twitching ring of muscles more clearly. _

_"…I need you, Sasuke," he moaned, pressing one of his own fingers into himself deeply and his eyes closing in slight relief at the intrusion. His finger began pumping in and out steadily, soon accompanied by a second; stretching his hole; his face flushed and eyes glazed in lust. Sasuke had moved forward, crashing his lips against the blondes and erect cock sliding deliciously against the seam of Naruto's ass. At that slight contact, Naruto moaned throatily and pulled out his fingers; pushing back with need. _

_Sasuke had grasped those tanned, lithe hips tight and thrust into the blonde hard, not waiting for permission to continue as Naruto eagerly began rocking back and forth, impaling himself deeper each time, and his breaths coming out in laboured pants. _

It had been while his dream self had been slamming relentlessly into the quivering Naruto that Sasuke was jolted awake and forced to wonder _what the fuck_.

He groaned to himself and wrapped a hand around his now-aching cock, sighing in pleasure at the sensation. True, he hadn't had sex since Naruto during summer –but that was normal; he didn't usually go out seeking one night stands…

And then he paused to think. If he didn't go out seeking one night stands –why did he agree to sleep with Naruto in the first place? Naruto had just wanted to see what it was like 'being gay'…why had Sasuke gone along with something like that?

That was when the penny dropped and he groaned in realisation. There had been _something_ about Naruto ever since the first time he laid eyes on him; something unusual and attractive; something that had allowed him to become Sasuke's friend when Sasuke hated having friends. He'd allowed the blonde to get close despite himself –well, to be fair, Naruto had _forced_ himself close…and now…now, maybe what happened over summer mattered more to him than he had initially thought…

This was not good. He could _not_ 'like' Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha didn't _do_ 'liking'. And yet as he heard shifting from the bed next door, he couldn't help fondly remembering when he had woken to find Naruto curled up in his arms, and despite himself, found himself wishing for it again.

* * *

Deidara scowled as he left the class, throwing yet another bouquet of flowers into the trash as he left; much to the devastation of the females in the class that had rather enjoyed watching him red-faced as a short girl with pigtails had delivered them to him personally. She'd even read the note out aloud; cutting out all the swearing that Hidan had probably automatically added. He had crumpled the card in his hands as soon as he had been given it, and refrained from hitting the girl over the head with the flowers as he had on multiple occasions.

Yes; multiple occasions. Hidan had currently sent him eleven bouquets of flowers of varying colours and impressiveness, sometimes with a note and sometimes without. No matter what, the girls that always seemed to deliver them practically squealed in delight while handing them over. Some of Hidan's notes had been probably what he considered to be compliments, including but not limited to;

'_You're fucking sexy and so am I, so we make a great match_' and '_You don't have a boyfriend; why not me_?' Of course, when the girls in his class had found out that he was looking for a boyfriend, he had become 'the cutest thing, like ever'; much to his disgust.

The flowers weren't just the only thing he'd been sent either; chocolates –which he'd eaten; teddy bears –which he'd ripped the heads off; and even a mixed tape (CD) –that he had admittedly listened to and kept because he did actually enjoy the music –he had the feeling that Itachi might've sided with Hidan on that. Often his notes would contain times and places to meet him if he accepted the dates.

The most embarrassing by far though was the poem that had been recited by a drama student, (Deidara assumed that Hidan had written it). The drama student had gotten through;

_"Blondie, you have one hell of an ass_

_But you ain't a hoe; you got class_

_We had such a good summer at the resort;_

_Like that time you let me fuck you raw…"_

…Before Deidara had sprinted down to the front of the class amid chuckles and wolf-whistles and clamped a hand over the drama student's mouth and stolen away the poem; his face growing more and more red as he headed back to his seat in embarrassment, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him, or at least that his heart would throw a clot and kill him; anything to not face this.

More recently, Hidan had changed his tactics. The (somewhat) cute gifts being sent had stopped, and in their place there were different gifts and different notes. The first of this tactic had read,

'_Go out with me or I will fucking get these gift-bitches to recite detailed descriptions of how I fucked you_'. Deidara had called his bluff and again, thrown out the note and accompanying gift.

It was therefore, to his absolute mortification that the next time he was delivered a message in class, the girl started with a blush, and a, "You didn't think I'd do it, do you, blondie?"

"'I remember the first time we made out'," she started, and his blood ran cold, "'Do you remember how after you fucking begged me to touch you, I jacked you off while we made out? What you might not know, and what everyone in your fucking class now knows is that when you were fucking done, I fucking licked my hand clean…" The girl only just seemed to realise what she had said, and flushed bright red as the entire class stared at Deidara, sniggering and bursting into laughter as he stormed to the front and snatched the note; leaving the class with as much dignity as he could possible manage.

The next notes were worse. There was a very detailed message about their rendezvous in the elevator –their teacher had forced the poor girl to leave the class before she managed; and then there was one from when they had been in the shower together…and each time, Deidara managed to get to the front of the class quicker to halt the delivery girl before she revealed mortifying details of his sex life; not to mention the noises he made or the things he'd said. Then, when embarrassment slash threats hadn't worked, he'd changed tact again.

Deidara arrived at his locker one day to discover a large poster with the words '_Please date me_?' scrawled across it with a rose taped to it. He'd torn down the poster aggressively and stomped on it in frustration. The next thing he found was a banner hung in the cafeteria saying, '_Deidara: Dinner? Seven o'clock Friday night at The Golden Terrace_', which he had just ignored and demanded that they pull down; actually paying people to throw food at. He didn't for a second buy that Hidan was actually intending on taking him on dates; if he even showed up, it'd be for a drink and then off to his apartment for a fuck…and Deidara was not letting that happen.

It had been a big surprise when Hidan himself showed up at class instead of one of the usual delivery girls.

"Come on," the teacher beckoned, not really looking up until she saw the strapping young man with platinum slicked back hair in a white dress shirt with the buttons undone low. He was holding a small package wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red bow on top of it.

"Hey, I'm looking for fucking Deidara." Instantly, all eyes were on him; all automatically noticing the presence of the swearing in the sentence and wondering if this was Deidara's mystery man that seemed hell-bent on getting a date out of him.

"Oh, so you're this man we've been hearing so much about?" the teacher remarked, trying to sound casual but Hidan noted her blush, indicating that she had heard at least one message about their escapades.

"I have plenty more stories," Hidan smirked, looking slyly up the rows of seats to find Deidara up there doing his very best to ignore the man at the front and everyone around him. The blush on his face and furrowed brow indicated that he was doing very poorly, "Yo, blondie?" Someone nudged Deidara, and he irritably glanced up, looking incredibly unimpressed –but Hidan noticed that his eyes roved across his body; checking him out. That made him feel a bit better; even if he was getting consistently rejected by the guy; he still thought he was hot.

It was something.

"I have a present for you," Hidan called out, knowing that all eyes were on him.

"I don't want it, yeah," Deidara growled back, leaning back in his chair and letting his bang hang over one eye.

" –Please stop being so fucking stubborn," he sighed heavily, "Will you _please_ come to a fucking movie with me? One date is all I ask –one proper date."

"Remember what happened the last time you took me on a 'date', yeah?" Deidara snapped, being bodily pushed from his seat to accept the gift.

" –Yeah, I fucked you in a kitchen, so what?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"You are impossible, yeah," the blonde snarled, snatching the gift from his hands and tearing off the paper to reveal a book by Nicholas Sparks.

" –Itachi said you like _The Notebook_…" Hidan tried to offer, but Deidara just thrust it back into his hands with a growl.

"Keep it," he snapped, "And stop with the flowers and the cards, and the posters! Just stop it!"

"Seven o'clock, Tuesday night, _The Golden Terrace_?" Hidan just replied, tucking the book under his arm with a slightly hurt expression crossing his features.

"No!" Deidara scowled, "I am _not_ going out with you, Hidan! Get that though your thick head, yeah!" Hidan, unable to resist the chance, quickly leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the blonde's before pulling away; loving the shocked expression written all over Deidara's face.

"I'll be waiting," he assured him, before being met with a slap to the face and Deidara storming back to his seat, signalling that the confrontation was over. Hidan just saluted him playfully, rubbing his cheek and leaving the room to a chorus of 'awwing' and 'oohing' over the unexpected kiss and the probably-had-it-coming slap. Deidara just fumed and refused to acknowledge that _yes_ he loved_ The Notebook_ and that his lips were tingling softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke felt that as though as soon as he had admitted to himself that _maybe_ he was a little attracted to Naruto, the world had instantly turned on him and decided to make his life hell. Ever since he had had that bloody wet dream, Naruto's actions had plagued him, and more than once he'd caught himself staring at his ass or imagining him naked, or other such thing that was frowned upon in public. The problem was that he was a little worried that Karui had noticed.

It wasn't his fault that Naruto was a naturally touchy-feely person with a lack of boundaries and insisted on hugging him and latching on to his arms whenever he wanted something. It wasn't his fault that each brush of bare skin left him with hope for something more; and it certainly wasn't his fault that he had started getting turned on by Naruto's moans from the next room over.

The raven's first example to prove his theory that the universe had turned on him was probably Naruto's fault.

The blonde had decided that it was a really great idea for the guys on the floor to build a massive stack of mattresses in the middle of the corridor and take turns running at it or trying to leap over it. Sasuke had left the building as they were building it, hoping that they would be bored by the time he got home.

No such luck.

He had just rounded the corner for his stretch of the hallway and saw the tower of mattresses still high –higher than his head. Two guys were on either side of the tower, holding up some of the mattresses to make a hole big enough for someone to dive through. He had a very bad feeling about this.

So he was, just casually passing through, sure he was out of range, when who should come barrelling through the hole in the mattress wall but bubble, boisterous blonde Naruto; taking half the mattress tower with him as he crashed headfirst into Sasuke.

The two of them rolled for a moment until all but the upper third of their torsos became trapped underneath about three mattresses –signalling a massive pile up on top of them by all the other donors of mattresses. Unfortunately, Sasuke had ended up on top of Naruto with the blonde's legs either side of body, and the extra weight of mattresses and floor-mates resulted in Sasuke's body shifting harshly against Naruto's. He was immediately shocked, and thanked whatever gods were out there that it was his stomach rubbing up against Naruto's crotch and not his hips. After much jostling (and hence much grinding) and hair pulling and pushing, Sasuke and Naruto managed to disentangle themselves, panting heavily and their clothes and hair looking ridiculously dishevelled.

Naruto had been quick to point out how stupid they all looked and they had all laughed; even Sasuke –even if it was forced a little, just to not draw attention to himself or the fact that he was bent double to attempt to hide a massive erection. The feeling of Naruto's chest against his had been far too familiar –and far too pleasurable for him.

Sasuke's second point of the debate of whether the world hated him started in the bathrooms.

Recently, the dormitories had started having problems with the locks on the shower stalls rusting and accidentally getting people locked in there (one of the guys on the floor had had to kick one down when he'd been unable to unlock it for an hour), so the university had had to remove the locks –for fire safety –and wait for them to be replaced. So it was that for a window of about a week, the boys had shower stalls that shut but didn't lock; and they shut rather precariously; the slightest push could send it open.

Sasuke had been apprehensive about this from the first time he'd heard the news that they were going to have showers that didn't lock, but had of course had to go along with it. So there he'd been, minding his own business, in the shower.

There was the usual singing from Naruto with an accompaniment from someone who actually wasn't too bad of a singer and a bit of a commotion followed by the sound of a towel being flicked at someone –pretty standard for male bathrooms. It was when he heard Naruto's atrocious singing stopped by a yelp that he began to get a bad feeling. There was the sound of someone being chased, and all of a sudden, Sasuke's shower door went flying open and a naked Naruto came skidding in backwards, slipping on the wet floor and crashing straight into Sasuke.

The two of the hit into the wall of the shower _hard_ and then crashed to the ground in a heap; Naruto having landed right in the middle of Sasuke's lap.

"Idiot!" Sasuke snarled, "That fucking hurt!" He was desperately doing anything to avoid noticing the way his cock was settled between Naruto's ass cheeks and had brushed up against his entrance. Certainly, he was trying to ignore Naruto's slick back against his and the way they were forced to rub up against each other's slippery bodies as they struggled to get back up again.

"You guys are assholes!" Naruto snapped good-naturedly when he finally managed to get back up, storming out to berate his friends as Sasuke instantly turned the water to cold and shut the door again; desperate to get rid of any erotic thoughts about Naruto brought on their sudden intimate contact. Thankfully the icy water served to instantly rid him of a semi-hard cock and he was left there to curse himself.

His third and final example for his theory was an incident that happened one Friday night when Naruto had gone out. Sasuke was thankful to have finally managed to get some work done and was settling into a lovely, restful sleep, when all of a sudden, his door opened, and who should slink in but a very drunk Naruto.

Sasuke had just groaned when Naruto's opening line was, "I lost my key." He'd been helpless to do anything as the other boy had wordlessly opened up the duvet and clambered into bed with the raven, who squirmed up against the wall to create as much distance between the two as humanly possible. He remembered belatedly that Naruto was a bit of a snuggler; his memory jogged when the blonde had automatically moved over to Sasuke's side of the bed and slung an arm and leg across him.

All the raven had been able to do was roll over with the feeling of Naruto's chest against him back and close his eyes in frustration.

Case closed. The world hated him and was forcing him and Naruto into the worst situations to show him just how much. It was torment.

What was worse was that through these encounters, Sasuke was learning that maybe; just maybe…he was genuinely interested in the blonde. He remembered all their time together fondly –even their fights, which he had secretly quite enjoyed. The blonde had so much life about him –something that Sasuke had never really known; a sort of brightness that seeped –or was forced –into everyone around. He had a way of making everyone smile. He had romanticised views of the world and could fill a silence like nothing out. He was always cheerful and always playful, and the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he came to like that about his annoying neighbour.

Sure, Naruto was annoying, but it was his own kind of unique charm. As time went on, Sasuke came to appreciate that obnoxious, beaming grin and that full-of-joy laugh, and the way he treated everyone as though they were precious to him. He'd never really had friends, but he was glad that Naruto had decided to be his (no matter how much Sasuke had protested).

He'd also never realised how much of his thoughts or fond memories the blonde took up.

* * *

Deidara had been invited to go shopping with Itachi and had been looking forward to it. He hadn't had an awful lot of inspiration for his art projects so things were going slow and the work was piling up. He'd been so stressed recently so an offer to go shopping was welcome. And Itachi had developed a great sense of fashion since he'd been dating Kisame.

The three of them (Kisame was tagging along too) had been out all morning and were each carrying a few bags with their purchases –well, Kisame was really the only one carrying anything.

"Not another store, Itachi," Kisame declared, exhausted as he slumped down into a chair, "I demand lunch, and I will _not_ be paying for it." Itachi had a look over the items he had brought and compared them to the number of things that Kisame had bought for him and decided that this was a fair demand. He grabbed his wallet. "Salmon sushi," Kisame requested as Itachi kissed him briefly on the lips before heading off to get something for the three of them, already knowing what Deidara would want.

"You're too good to Itachi, yeah," Deidara sighed with a grin as Kisame chuckled at him, "Why can't _I_ find a nice guy like that?"

"You will, Dei," Kisame smirked with a wink, "Who knows, you might already know him."

" –I hope that's a pass at me and not a reference to Hidan, yeah," Deidara glared dangerously, "Kisame, we've been through this before." He folded his arms grumpily and the blue man just sighed in resignation.

It was a little later on that day that they actually ran into Hidan, and of course, Deidara was none too pleased about it.

He and Itachi were looking through clothes and Kisame had opted for the bored husband/boyfriend chair, guarding their purchases and glaring at anyone who dared question his right to that blessed chair. Deidara had been casually looking through some clothes near the changing rooms where all of a sudden, he was unceremoniously grabbed and manhandled into one of the changing rooms; a hand clamped over his mouth.

His eyes widened in astonishment as he realised that he had just been kidnapped by _Hidan_ –of course it was Hidan.

"Blondie, don't fucking scream, I just want to talk," he declared, and Deidara, with a dramatic roll of his eyes, nodded. Hidan looked visibly relieved, "Okay, Itachi called me and invited me along –it wasn't my idea…and I'm going to fucking behave…okay?"

"So you decided to prove that by dragging me into a changing room?" the blonde snapped in a hiss.

"Yeah, fuck I'm not a good fucking thinker," the elder man sighed heavily, "Just…just don't run away?"

"Don't bug me, yeah," Deidara growled, and all of a sudden, the door was pushed open slightly by a young woman that looked suddenly incredibly flustered to find two men in the changing rooms. Deidara gave her a horrified look when she saw what he was thinking.

"No! It's not like that!" he swore, escaping from the room as fast as he could.

" –Well, _I_ wish it was," Hidan remarked to her shocked face as he too departed the cubicle with a small smirk.

Luck was not with Deidara that day from then on –or at least not in his eyes. Hidan was excited to be able to spend some time with his favourite blonde despite the fact that Deidara was avoiding between any closer than two metres from him at any given time.

He'd taken to carrying the blonde's bags (mostly at a request from Kisame, who was so laden with purchases that other males in the mall were beginning to look at him with sympathy and a kind of wonder), and once or twice when Deidara was about to purchase something, had produced his own card and paid for the items himself; not letting the blonde talk him out of it and just grinning when the store clerk laughed at Deidara's reluctance.

About three times so far he'd been mistaken for Hidan's boyfriend, and he hated it. Sometimes the clerks would say things to Hidan like, "Oh, I bet this one's a bit high maintenance," or "You sure are lucky to get such a handsome boyfriend," to which Deidara would vehemently deny any involvement with the other man, nearly snatching his things and stalking out.

It was even worse when they would comment to Deidara about how lucky he was to have such a generous boyfriend –and they often did that, and he was again forced to deny any involvement, often spitting out insults at the platinum haired man. Kisame was actually starting to feel quite sorry for Hidan; he could see –and he knew Itachi could see –that Deidara's insults were beginning to hurt. Hidan was just good at hiding it and Deidara wasn't looking for it.

At times like that, Hidan wondered why he was still chasing after someone who so desperately didn't want to be caught from him, but when he remembered how good the blonde looked in the clothes, or how he took out the items and inspected them with a grin; somehow…for some reason…it made it all seem worth it. It had been nice to see Deidara and Itachi browsing through the DVDs at a movie store; Deidara going straight for the romantic comedies. He vaguely recognised a cover with Heath Ledger on it, and the blonde seemed pretty excited about it.

He and Kisame tossed a coin for the bored husband/boyfriend chair in each shop and while the two of them waited there patiently, they would watch Itachi and Deidara roam the store slowly collecting items. Sometimes Itachi would hold up something for Kisame's opinion and there would be a thumbs up or a thumbs down. The two of them would chuckle two each other and compare what they were looking at, and Hidan was content to watch them, grinning a little.

"Hidan, will you please try this outfit on?" Itachi suddenly remarked slyly, popping out of nowhere with a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Hidan raised a suspicious eyebrow but the Uchiha remained the picture of innocence. Kisame didn't trust his boyfriend as far as he could throw him, but decided to keep his silence for the meantime. Hidan, hearing no warnings from Kisame, left the bags and his spot in the chair to go to the changing room.

" –And 'Same, don't you fucking steal that chair –I won the fucking coin toss fair and fucking square," he threatened, jabbing a finger at the blue man that had definitely been planning on stealing the chair as soon as Hidan had disappeared.

After a few minutes, Deidara had drawn up to the changing rooms to see what Itachi and Kisame appeared to be waiting for. He arrived just as Hidan was emerging from the dressing rooms, adjusting his sleeves and his jaw dropped; his mouth both going dry and beginning to drool at the same time.

Hidan was dressed in a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and he had rolled the sleeves up. His was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and was slicking his hair back with a raised eyebrow, looking a little confused and unsure of why he was wearing this.

"You look fabulous," Itachi remarked, a little squeal heard in his voice as he glanced quickly at Deidara and gauged his friend's reaction. Judging by the blank, drooling look, Deidara more than approved.

" –Itachi, do you really always have to be so gay?" Kisame sighed heavily, earning a disapproving scowl from his boyfriend, "You look good Hidan."

"Really?" he was looking at Deidara's face for a comment. The blonde swallowed for a moment, his eyes roving quite obviously over the other man's body.

"…You look hot, yeah," he finally managed to spurt out, flushing slightly before quickly heading for another changing room to try on his own clothes. Hidan did a bit of a fist pump.

" –It wasn't enthusiastic but I'll fucking take it," he smirked as though this was the best thing that had happened to him all day. He disappeared back into his changing room and Kisame looked at an innocent-looking Itachi reproachfully.

"Itachi, behave yourself," he scolded playfully.

"Oh come on, Kisame," Itachi sniffed in a whisper, "Dei likes the guy but he doesn't want to because he thinks Hidan's just out to get his ass like the other sleazebags he's dated. I think he should give him a chance."

"Me too, but you never know –Hidan_ could_ just be doing all this for a fuck," Kisame reminded him with a sigh, "It's a lot of effort…but you never know…" Itachi just rolled his eyes, "Didn't we need to go look for a birthday present for your mother?"

After that shop (Hidan had bought the clothes, much to a flushing Deidara's dismay), they had headed over to a jewellery shop to look for something nice to get Mikoto for her birthday. Itachi was looking for a nice pair of earrings or a necklace or even a nice pin for her to wear and had been quite specific about what they were looking for.

" –Silver," was his first recommendation, "Uchihas don't suit gold. We require silver…"

"Gosh he's a snob, yeah," Deidara muttered under his breath to Hidan, barely noticing that he had actually addressed the other man by choice.

" –Mother and I both suit rubies; and we both share the same taste," he added, "Nothing too chunky; simple but elegant…" Deidara and Hidan both caught him looking rather pointedly at Kisame, who seemed to be processing the information with a nod.

"…Is it just me or did Itachi just fucking tell Kisame to put a ring on it?" Hidan remarked in a snigger, and Deidara even had to chuckle in the realisation –along with the fact that the hint had appeared to pass straight over Kisame's head. The two of them broke away to look for something; automatically pairing up while Kisame and Itachi looked elsewhere for something. Deidara discovered that Hidan was capable of silence, and was hence okay with being in his presence for the meantime. Mikoto was a lovely lady, and he was happy to look for something for her.

"Hello there, may I help you?" an attractive, middle-aged woman inquired politely, causing the two of them to look up.

"No thanks, we're just looking at the moment," Hidan replied and Deidara was almost shocked to hear him sounding so polite. The woman smiled kindly.

"Are you and your girlfriend thinking of getting engaged?" she inquired pleasantly, obviously just intending to make light conversation; but the comment had Hidan letting out a snort of laughter and Deidara flushing up to his ears.

"I am not dating him, and _I am a _MAN!" he yelled out loud enough for everyone in the store to hear before squaring his shoulders and stalking from the shop; incredibly insulted. Hidan, unable to control his chuckling, gave the woman an apologetic grin before calling out, "Deidara, wait up!" and rushing out of the shop. Itachi and Kisame couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

Deidara had stopped earlier than Hidan had expected, and as he rushed from the shop, he accidentally crashed straight into him, sending the two of them crashing to the ground, Hidan sprawled out over him, the bags lying around them. Deidara glared up at him as Hidan smirked.

"…Well, this is fucking familiar," he commented playfully, "Dinner with me? Seven o'clock, _The Golden Terrace_, this Friday night? I'll meet you there."

"Asshole!" Deidara snapped, pushing him aside by his face and picking himself up, beginning to gather his things up, "Help me pick this stuff up…" Hidan just chuckled to himself.

"Yes babe," he replied cheekily, earning himself a bag thrown at his head by a fuming Deidara.

"_Girlfriend_?" The blonde could be heard growling under his breath.

* * *

**Poor Deidara. Poor Sasuke. **

**Review, review. Much love. **

**xx K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just thought I'd put in a wee disclaimer: all quotes taken from ****_The Notebook_**** belong to the author (I'm sure you acknowledge that, but I'm playing it safe). How's Sasuke coping with Naruto? And is it possible for Hidan to change Deidara's mind about him?**

* * *

Sasuke could hear Karui leaving –a rather impassioned goodbye it seemed, since there appeared to be a lot of banging against walls and breathy gasps in between words. A vein throbbed in his forehead as he tapped his book with a pencil in agitation. They were in the midst of exams, for god's sake! He swore Naruto never went to class; how was it possible he hadn't been kicked out yet? He sighed heavily. It was nearly the end of the semester, thank god. Exams would be over and done with, and then he could go home to his Naruto-less home and enjoy a small break.

It was difficult to believe that thirteen weeks had gone by so quickly. Sasuke also still found it difficult that Naruto considered himself his friend and had committed to remaining so –despite the fact that the two of them kept ending up in weird situations that were reminiscent of that one night during summer.

He was suddenly distracted by the sound of Naruto entering his room –he knew it was Naruto because the only other people that came by were Itachi and Deidara, and both of them still had the presence of mind to knock before entering. Not Naruto. Naruto liked barging in.

"Karui's gone for the semester," he sighed heavily, "Thinks she'll _distract me from my studies_ if she's around."

" –Do you even study?" Sasuke snapped crossly, "Seriously; that girl is always in your room and I swear you never leave."

"_That girl_ is my girlfriend, you bastard, and you'd best treat her with some respect," Naruto scowled darkly, "And how do you know she's always there?"

" –Thin walls, idiot," the raven snorted, "And it's not like either of you are very quiet when you're fucking." He spoke with such barely hidden distaste that Naruto had to frown in confusion.

" –Why do you hate her so much?" he sighed, "She's a lovely person."

"She hated me first," Sasuke shrugged, "…And by the way…" he paused, unsure of how to phrase his question, "…Does she know…about us?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "There isn't an _us…_oh…you mean…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "…Um, no…She doesn't know about uhh, _that_…But…" Cogs were turning in the blonde's mind and he suddenly raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Are you jealous of her?"

"What? No," Sasuke replied, just a little bit too quickly; cursing himself and hoping that Naruto didn't pick up on it, "I was just curious…"

"About what?" Naruto wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

" –Oh, just about why you have a girlfriend when you obviously loved being fucked by my cock," Sasuke found himself retorting in a casual tone, yet knowing his words were spiteful towards Karui. Naruto sensed it too and stiffened, glaring.

"Did you really have to bring it up?" he growled, folding his arms, "It was summer vacation; I felt like doing something crazy; felt like a bit of…"

"Experimentation?" Sasuke offered flatly, "Well yeah, that much was obvious; but it was also obvious how much you _enjoyed_ it."

"The fact that I enjoyed it means nothing," Naruto protested, "I'm straight. I like females. I like breasts and vaginas and I like that they're open with emotions and nice to be around. Just because you made me feel good doesn't mean I'm _gay_."

"…You do know there's a midpoint, right?" the raven deadpanned. The blonde just sighed.

" –Look, Sasuke, I can see you're reading into this too much," he rolled his eyes, "What happened was just a bit of fun; nothing more. I'm with Karui; a girl; because she is what I want."

"I think you're just hiding," Sasuke snorted, spinning on his chair to look Naruto dead in the eyes; onyx locking with cerulean, "You're scared of what people might think if you're into guys so you're trying to desperately prove to yourself that you like girls –you're putting so much effort in with Karui to try deny how I made you feel."

" –I think you're delusional," Naruto growled, " –You're just a lonely emo-boy who never had any friends before me so as soon as you feel what having friends is like you latched onto me and thought it was more than it was! And now you've confused friendship with wanting me."

"I never _said_ I wanted you," Sasuke snapped aggressively.

" –You might as well have!" Naruto snorted, "You have a distinctly jealous voice."

"I do not have a jealous voice," childish Sasuke snapped back crossly. Naruto smirked to prove his point.

"Look, I just wanted to forget that it ever happened and move past it; act normal and be friends," he shrugged, "And I thought that you did too."

"I thought I did too, okay?" the raven growled suddenly –surprising himself with the confession. Not trusting himself to speak any further, he clamped his mouth shut and waited for the blonde's retort.

"Well, you're going to have to forget it," he snapped, "I'm not gay and there is nothing between us; got that?"

"I don't believe that," Sasuke sniffed condescendingly, getting to his feet, "And if you won't see that you're hiding, then I'm going to have to _make_ you see…" And on that note, he found himself striding forward; closing the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips against Naruto's; pushing him up against the wall. The force caused Naruto to gasp enough for Sasuke to push his tongue into that mouth that had haunted his dreams for week.

The skin underneath his fingertips was familiar; the taste of Naruto's tongue and his breathy, confused pants; he remembered it all. Taking advantage of the blonde's deer-in-headlights approach to this, he twisted his head, fisting blonde hair and deepening the kiss in a way that he was sure had the other boy weak at the knees. Then; ever so slightly, Naruto's lips had moved back against his –very softly, and Sasuke had kissed him harder; pressing their bodies together.

As soon as their hips connected, it was like Sasuke had triggered the alarm bells in the blonde's head, and before the raven could react, he was shoved to the floor with pain shooting through his cheek. It took a moment for him to realise that Naruto had punched him. Onyx eyes flashed against cerulean as their gazes locked; Naruto panting heavily with angry eyes and his fist still raised.

"What did you do that for?" he growled.

"…You kissed back," Sasuke smirked and Naruto's eyes flashed from anger to panic to confusion and right back to panic, all in the space of several seconds.

"Fuck you, bastard!" Naruto exploded, "Fuck you!" And just like that, he had stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, he clamped a hand to his mouth, trying to numb out the delicious feeling of rough lips on his own. More than anything, he was trying to will away his body's reaction to being pressed against Sasuke's body.

Sasuke licked his lips with satisfaction, looking gleefully at the slammed door and smiling to himself slightly. He'd made a crack. Now he just had to wait for the façade to shatter.

* * *

Why did bad things happen to good people, Deidara mused bitterly as he stared around in the darkness. He couldn't comprehend how this sort of thing even happened –sure, it happened in cheesy romantic comedies, but never in real life!

He was trapped in a closet with Hidan. Exactly; how did that happen? Kisame had warned that the locks on the doors in his apartment were temperamental and liable to randomly lock on you –he'd been locked in his bathroom half a dozen times and once in the pantry. Of course, Deidara hadn't heeded that warning when he and Hidan had gone searching for the vacuum cleaner –having promised to help Kisame clean up his apartment.

And now the two of them were stuck there in darkness while Kisame called the lock company. He sank to the ground and sat back against the wall sulkily, swearing that Kisame was taking forever on purpose.

Hidan heard the blonde sit on the floor and mimicked him, practically feeling the aggression pouring from Deidara in the form of heat. He couldn't help but grin a little in the darkness; blondie must be cursing Kisame at that moment! He put his hands out to lean back, and one of his hands happened to brush Deidara's fingertips softly. He relished in the way Deidara didn't remove his hand and sighed. He was so close, yet so far.

In the darkness, he could vaguely see the blonde's outline and he couldn't bear it –being this close to him and yet being so far away. He nudged himself closer and felt Deidara tense. With the hand that wasn't in contact with the blonde's, he reached up and felt for the soft skin of a cheek, running his big hand gently down the side of his face.

Slowly, he tipped Deidara's chin up, and leaned down to plant a kiss where he guessed his lips were. He misjudged and managed to kiss the side of his mouth. He pulled back and tried again, angling better to kiss him deep and slow. Deidara's breath caught in his throat and he slowly; tentatively began to kiss the other man back. Hidan felt his heart strangely leap for joy as he felt Deidara's lips moving back against his and ran a tongue along his lips; practically begging for entrance.

The blonde's lips parted and Hidan instantly grabbed his face in both hands, thrusting his tongue deep into that familiar cavern and coaxing Deidara's tongue to play; begging to be kissed back. As the blonde kissed back with more fervour and fisted Hidan's shirt, the elder man clambered on top of Deidara, straddling his lap. Deidara moaned into the kiss; his breathing becoming laboured. Hidan's needy lips detached from Deidara's and latched hungrily onto his throat, kissing and sucking urgently. Didn't the blonde understand how much he'd been craving this for so long? Did he not know that he felt like his body was sex-starved?

If Deidara didn't know; he was soon informed when he felt something pressing into his abdomen.

"Hidan…Stop…" he whispered, knowing where this was probably going to lead, and not wanting it to go there. Hidan simply grabbing his face and kissed him again, "No, stop, yeah," he repeated, pushing him softly and then moaning slightly as the elder man cupped his crotch; palming his cock over his pants. "No, _get off, Hidan_!" Deidara snarled, suddenly bodily shoving Hidan off him, slapping him hard, and standing up, throwing his body against the door; desperate to escape.

"This is what I hate about you!" Deidara snarled, "You're all about the sex, yeah? Why is that all it's about? Can't you maybe just do something without the goal of getting in my pants? I'm sick of only being wanted for sex by heartless users!" He heard Kisame outside the door and the reassuring sound of a key in a lock, "I don't want to be dating someone if that's all they want!"

"Deidara, I'm sorry," Hidan muttered, "God, I'm so fucking sorry –just give me one more chance; dinner at _The Golden Terrace_…"

"Yeah, I know; seven o'clock on Friday, yeah," the blonde snapped, "Quit it! Quit asking me! Keep the fuck away from me!" And on that note, the door opened wide and Deidara stormed out, hickeys already forming on his tanned neck. Kisame looked very surprised, and then saw Hidan looked dejected at the back of the closet.

"…I fucked up so bad, 'Same," he sighed, crawling to his feet and fixing his shirt. Deidara's words were hurting more than the slap. Kisame gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"Look, I've got to head over for work, but come over on Saturday, and we'll see if we can sort out whatever you've done…" Kisame rolled his eyes, facepalming. Hidan for once, didn't look all that confident.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Itachi was dressed in his best private investigator black coat with only a time and a place to be investigating. He didn't really know why he was doing this –hell, Deidara would probably kill him if he knew what Itachi had decided to do with the information his friend had given him. After the incident in the closet yesterday, Deidara had run into Itachi and informed him that afterwards, Hidan even had the nerve to ask him out to dinner, _again_! And always to the same place; same time; same two days a week. Itachi had found that unusual and had decided to investigate.

He walked into _The Golden Terrace_ at seven sharp whilst remaining as inconspicuous as he could. He didn't know whether or not he was surprised when he found Hidan sitting there looking hopeful; a bottle of wine sitting there unopened and a book on the table. He hadn't even opened his menu. Itachi frowned and walked over to one of the waiters discreetly.

"Um, excuse me; what could you tell me about that man there?" he inquired, sliding a fifty across the desk and raising an eyebrow. The waiter took the money after checking that it was real.

"Not much," he said, and he sounded sad, "I feel for the fellow though. He comes in twice a week, every week for about two months now; Tuesdays and Fridays –books them in advance too. Never orders anything except water and a bottle of wine and just sits there; sometimes for hours." Itachi stared from the waiter back to Hidan, who was dressed incredibly well –in a black suit with a white shirt and even a black tie.

"…At the start we tried to tell him to leave, but he would always refuse and say that he was waiting for someone," the waiter continued, "He always comes in that suit and he's always got that book with him. Sometimes he changes up which wine he orders –never drinks it though. Some of the waitresses think he's crazy but most of us just think he's being stood up." The Uchiha had never wanted to punch Deidara more in his life.

"What's it to you, anyway?" the waiter inquired curiously.

"My best friend is the asshole that he's being stood up by," Itachi growled from between gritted teeth. The waiter let out a low whistle.

" –Ouch," he admitted, "And believe me when I say that this place isn't cheap." Itachi glanced at the menu and his eyes widened. Hidan was willing to bring Deidara here? He set his jaw and after thanking the waiter, stalked from the restaurant.

* * *

Saturday night came, and Kisame was relatively unsurprised to see that Hidan was drinking quite heavily in his small kitchen. The blue man had never seen his friend so cut up before.

"Chill out man, I'm sure Deidara just wants some sort of big gesture to show how committed you are to him," he soothed with a sigh.

"Yeah, like how Itachi wants a silver engagement ring with a ruby," Hidan snapped crossly, knocking back his umpteenth drink.

"What? Itachi said that?" Kisame was full of genuine surprise.

"You're fucking kidding me," Hidan muttered, unable to believe that Kisame hadn't realised that yet. He seemed to be processing the information for a moment as the other man drank in silence.

"In any case –it's true…Itachi tells me that Dei's been hurt a lot in the past because they don't want him for him –they want him for his body," the blue man rattled off, "…And since that was kind of your gimmick at the resort…he doesn't want to get involved with you in case he gets hurt again…"

"I…He doesn't fucking understand…" a mildly drunk Hidan grumbled, "He doesn't _get it_. If he just read this…" he pointed at the book –a copy of _The Notebook_ –that was sitting on the table, "Maybe he'd fucking get it…" He hiccupped and planted his face on the table.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, 'Same," he groaned, "Every since him…I can't fucking get him out of my head. Ever. He's just always fucking up in there, with his smile…And his laugh…and the cute way he pouts…" He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, "He doesn't know…I pay attention. I know he…I know he likes Queen, and Pink Floyd…and his favourite colour is blue…" He sat up to take another drink.

" –He thinks I don't pay attention; and sometimes I don't, because his ass is so distracting…but…" Hidan hiccupped mightily again, "He's so cute, and he's clever –and he's not scared of the fucking little Uchiha…Kisame I haven't had sex in over two months. I can't! I just can't! I just feel…" He faded into silence for a long moment and his friend was worried he'd fallen into a waking coma.

" –Guilty," Hidan finally responded with a sigh, "What even is that, 'Same? I felt _guilty_ when I was having sex! And…I just couldn't, with a woman! I tried…but whenever I did…with anyone…all I saw was _him_! And I don't fucking understand." Kisame caught him as he swayed precariously and nearly toppled off his chair.

"I feel all fucking…_mixed up_ inside," he muttered, shaking his head to clear it and failing to do so, "But when I see him smile or blush…it's…it just feels all worth it, you know…And then when he is mean…it hurts."

"Did you know?" Hidan continued disjointedly, "I…I asked him out twice a week…for over two months…and he never came. Not once. I sat there every time until they closed hoping that he would come. The people said he wouldn't –but I said he would. But he didn't. And I sat alone. That made me sad."

"Sounds like you really like the guy," Kisame remarked casually, frowning slightly.

"I do," Hidan snapped, "Okay? I fucking do. And I don't fucking like anyone else. He's different. And I like it…and I want him to like me too. I want him to meet my parents, and kiss me on the cheek when we go shopping like how Itachi kisses you…" His words were coming out more bitter and more upset and Kisame was torn between sympathy and amusement –he'd never expected to see _Hidan_ like this before.

" –And I want him to snuggle with me –we never snuggled," drunk Hidan rambled sadly, "I've never wanted to snuggle before! But I want to snuggle with him! What does that mean, 'Same?"

"I think it means you're really drunk and you should go to bed," Kisame sighed heavily, prying the beer bottle from Hidan's grip and helping him to his feet, "Just…find the right way to _tell him_ how you feel instead of just throwing gifts at him?"

"I like Deidara," Hidan murmured in a daze, "And I want him to be my boyfriend. I've never wanted a boyfriend, Kisame. Or a girlfriend –Deidara would make a pretty girlfriend too." Kisame just chuckled under his breath as he dragged his drunk friend down the hallway to the couch.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone had been hiding in the pantry and had heard every drunkenly honest word.

Deidara emerged from the pantry feeling like the scum of the earth. He'd never thought that…it had never crossed his mind that Hidan genuinely cared about him. Itachi had said that he had seen Hidan sitting at that restaurant, but he almost hadn't believed it. He frowned, upset with himself –Hidan had gone to every one of those dates that he proposed; hoping that he'd turn up and give him a chance; and he'd been too afraid of the past to give him a shot. He clenched his fists angrily and noticed the book on the table. _The Notebook_. He really did love the book.

Sneakily, he opened it to the front cover and saw that there were several pages noted at the front, under the heading, _Read these, Deidara_. He turned to the first page indicated and noticed that a certain quote was highlighted. It said,

_'My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away.'_ A lump formed in Deidara's throat as he felt small tears welling up in the corners of his eyes; guilt for how he'd been treating Hidan when all the other man had tried to do was win him welling up inside him as he turned to the next quote. A small breath escaped him as he drank in the words and imagined Hidan's handsome face saying them –meaning them; possibly with a touch more swearing.

_I'll be anything you want, just tell me what you want and I'll be that_.

* * *

**I love unable-to-express his feelings Hidan... bet Deidara feels like a right old asshole right about now.**

**Much love to all**

**xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

****WARNING: LEMON AHEAD****

**Also; brief disclaimer: I don't own song lyrics or quotes mentioned in this chapter. Just saying. **

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was going on in his mind. He didn't know what was going on full stop. It had been his last exam just that morning and he'd invited Karui over to celebrate…but instead of celebrating with him…she broke up with him. He supposed maybe it was inevitable…though he had kind of hoped that she didn't hear him sometimes moaning Sasuke's name when they had sex or had ignored the wet dreams that had blatantly not been about her.

He should've given her more credit; she was clever, and had ears, after all. What had she said to him? He didn't even remember –he was trying desperately to drown out the sounds of his own denial by drinking as much alcohol as he could –and fast.

This was terrible. Ever since…ever since Sasuke had kissed him…he'd been feeling strange. If he was being honest with himself, he'd been feeling that way ever since summer vacation. For a while, his dreams and his thoughts had been haunted by a handsome, pale skinned raven, and not all of them were innocent.

The dreams stopped when he met Karui, and he had grabbed her and held her tight; hoping to mask that feeling in his gut and enhance his denial with her presence. For a while, it had worked.

And then, when he had seen Sasuke coming out of the shower –even though he was fully clothed, his mouth had run dry. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not check out the sexy way his clothes were sticking to him slightly and instead address him by name. For weeks he thought he'd been seeing things –seeing a familiar raven head in the crowds of people; but he thought it had just been his imagination.

When he had discovered that they lived _next door_ to each other…he found that feeling pooling in his stomach again. The dreams returned, and even Karui wasn't enough to prevent them anymore. That time in the showers when he had fallen into his lap and felt the familiar touch of Sasuke's cock against his ass, despite himself, he had very nearly snapped and begged to be taken hot and heavy.

He groaned and rested his drunken head on the bar in front of him. The world was beginning to spin and every face was a blur. Perfect. That was exactly how he wanted it. He wanted to forget everything; especially the way Sasuke's lips and tongue had felt against his. It had been a mistake, letting that kiss drag on for such a long time. Sasuke could see right through him –he saw right through Karui…the one person he had wanted to hide from had found him out.

"N-Naruto?" there was a hiccup from behind him and he turned; squinting and nearly falling off the bar stool.

Strong arms caught him before he toppled off and he blinked several times to find that it was the very raven who occupied his mind that had been his saviour.

"Bastard," he managed to splutter out before turning back to the bar and trying to order another drink. The bartender refused, since Naruto was far too drunk already and asked Sasuke if he knew him –to take him home. Sasuke grumbled about it slightly, but grabbed the blonde by the arm. He was having a hard time walking as well; having decided to get ridiculously drunk in celebration of his exams being over.

"Come on, you *hic* idiot…" he grumbled, dragging Naruto away from the bar.

The adventure that followed was about an hour of what should've been a quick twenty minute walk. Naruto had to stop every few minutes to affirm that the ground was not moving independently of the sky; and they ended up getting lost twice because Naruto was _certain_ that their dorm was in the direction he was pointing.

Finally, (and with much relief on Sasuke's part), they arrived back at their rooms. Naruto immediately opened his door and leapt to his bed; groaning when he realised that jumping was a terrible idea.

"Do you need anything?" Sasuke sighed, clutching his own pounding head, "I'll go get some water…" He managed to stumble down to the floor kitchenette and retrieve two glasses of water. He carried them rather precariously back to Naruto's room; trying desperately not to spill them everywhere. As he entered the room again, he placed the glasses on the desk, hearing a 'shut the door' in a groan from the blonde.

Suddenly, he turned and immediately started backwards in shock.

Naruto was lying on his bed, completely naked, watching Sasuke with drunk blue eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Sasuke swallowed and the breath caught in his throat.

"…Come here, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, ever so quietly, rolling onto his hands and knees and pushing his ass towards the raven invitingly, "I need…I need you…"

"This is not happening," Sasuke muttered, unable to take his eyes off that tanned form wriggling about on Naruto's bed.

"Please, Sasuke?" the blonde whimpered slightly, "I need you inside me…make me feel…" Then, before Sasuke's very eyes, he reached an amateur hand around to his backside and began to prepare himself; pushing a single digit in and out of his entrance, trying to reach deep. Sasuke was rooted to the spot; unable to look away and feeling his entire body grow hot.

"…I know you like that…" Naruto smirked provocatively, pushing another finger into himself and biting his lip with the slight accompanying pain, "…I can't reach it…" he complained, pushing himself back against his fingers. Sasuke found his legs moving against his will towards the bed, and in a flash, he was pinned down against it. His eyes widened and Naruto undid the raven's pants and pushed them to his knees along with his boxers; his semi-hard cock springing free. Desire lit up in the blonde's drunk eyes as he wrapped a hand around Sasuke's arousal and pumped it to full hardness, causing the raven to buck up into his hands, a breathy gasp escaping his lips. He spat into his land as lubrication and seemed to be speaking to himself.

"…I want you to cum in me…" he whispered, "…Fill me…" His words were just filling Sasuke with desire and clouding his judgement even further than it already was. Naruto, disregarding the fact that Sasuke was still practically clothed, clambered up a little higher and lined up the raven's cock with his twitching entrance. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure as Naruto slowly lowered himself onto the tip of his cock; bouncing up and down just on the tip for a moment to slowly stretch himself.

"Deeper…" Naruto growled, forcing himself down even further and cringing from the pain as Sasuke thrust up to meet him, impaling him completely as he kicked off his pants and flung them to the floor. Naruto, panting heavily as he grew accustomed to having something inside him, leaned forward and captured Sasuke into a deep, passionate kiss that ended with him pulling off the raven's shirt.

He ran tanned hands down Sasuke's pale chest, rubbing his nipples and admiring the flawless toned stomach beneath him. A sudden hard thrust up into him distracted him from Sasuke's skin and caused him to arch backwards with a gasp, beginning to ride him _hard_.

Now that he was there, with Sasuke thrusting deep inside of him, he realised it was what he had been craving for weeks and weeks now. He felt strong hands grip his hips and force him down onto that cock even harder, his prostate being abused with every thrust. He'd forgotten how big Sasuke was and was finding it difficult to force himself down upon him. His head was thrown back in abandon as he felt the raven buck up; driving deep into him.

"Nnn…Sasuke…_faster_…" he moaned, and the raven complied, his thrusts fast and deep as he pounded into the blonde on top of him. Naruto felt his world suddenly tip and attributed it to his drunken state until he felt Sasuke penetrate deeper into him. He realised that the raven had flipped their positions and was pushing his legs back over his shoulders for a better angle. He moaned long and loud, gripping the back of Sasuke's neck and trying to match his thrusts.

"You feel…so good…" Sasuke growled low in his throat in a way that made Naruto shiver in arousal before the raven's mouth latched onto his throat and began sucking at his pulse. Sasuke was gradually losing the rhythm he had worked up to, but Naruto didn't even care; all he cared about was the pleasure he was receiving from Sasuke's hot arousal impaling him deeply; brushing up against the nerves within him and stretching his hole in a way that was so unbearably good. His own erection was bouncing between them; brushing up against Sasuke's hard abdomen.

Again, their position was changed as Sasuke pulled out for a moment to turn Naruto on his side; straddling one leg and holding the other; thrusting back in without missing a beat. His speed doubled and Naruto couldn't contain his moans; his eyes rolling back into his head and sweat running down his body. As he struggled to breath normally, he looked up at Sasuke; the raven's eyes fixed on him and sweat making his bangs cling to his skin. His muscles were rippling with exertion and Naruto could even see Sasuke's cock impaling him over and over again; pushing into his tight hole.

"Sasuke…I'm going to…" he tried to say, but was cut off by another moan. He gripped at his sheets tight, hearing Sasuke push harder and even faster with need. The bed was slamming against the wall and the mattress was shaking unsteadily, but Naruto didn't care as Sasuke wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it roughly; causing Naruto to buck and moan helplessly. He raked a hand down the raven's back and they met for another sloppy, lust-driven kiss before suddenly, Naruto rolled, clamping his legs tightly around Sasuke's back and gripping him tight as he saw white; completely surrendering to his orgasm; moaning Sasuke's name and crying out as he came all over their chests.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto's walls clench tightly around him, gave himself over to pleasure and lost all sense of rhythm; pounding Naruto senseless as he strove for release. It finally overtook him, and he felt him dragging forward by tanned arms as he came explosively inside the blonde.

Lips met furiously; desire still coursing through their systems as Sasuke thrust gently a few more times. Naruto's lips refused to leave his, except for a "…Don't pull out…" whispered gently. Sasuke obliged, resting his weight entirely on the blonde's body and wrapping his arms around him tightly; their tongues meeting in a hot, all-consuming kiss.

* * *

So Deidara wanted a big gesture? Hidan sighed heavily, looking at the collection of movies that he'd rented with the hopes of getting some idea of what the blonde wanted. He knew Deidara was a big fan of romantic comedies, so it couldn't hurt to watch some. Of course, 'some' meant 'eleven' and after having watched them all, Hidan was feeling less of a man than he had ever felt in his life. He'd watched _The Notebook_ and cried uncontrollably at more than one point, not to mention that one with Heath Ledger that Deidara had been so excited about -_10 Things I hate about you_ –admittedly it was a good movie…but he had to go and watch _The Expendables_ after it; just for some explosions and manly things.

He felt like a sap. Those bloody movies. He'd made it through _Bridget Jones' Diary_, _Say Anything_, _I Hate Valentines Day_, and _Easy A_ –which admittedly hadn't been bad because Emma Stone was pretty easy on the eye. There had been others, but he'd gotten lost in all the drama and sappiness. He'd never known Deidara was into _such_ girly movies…but he didn't hold it against him. In fact…it made him cute.

Hidan sighed in resignation as he wandered over to where he knew Deidara lived in the dorms. He'd thought he'd have to practically beg Itachi for the location of the blonde's room, but at a single word, Itachi had spilled. It was nice for something to be easy.

Breathing out heavily through his nose, he picked up a pebble and biffed it at the window he'd been designated. He looked up at the moon and prayed that this was going to work. Another pebble hit the glass with a soft 'tink'.

Deidara looked up from his art project at the sound of something hitting his window. He frowned, going to the window and opening it; his mouth falling open in shock as he realised that _Hidan_ was standing on the pavement three storeys below underneath a street light, getting ready to throw another pebble. He looked surprised to see him standing at the window.

"Wait, blondie, don't fucking go," Hidan exclaimed instantly, expecting Deidara to just slam the window shut and ignore him, "Just…just let me fucking say something, will you?" He was suddenly very conscious that there were people gradually sneaking their windows open to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry I'm been such a fucking asshole," he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "You make me so fucking crazy! I…I'm not fucking good at this, okay? I just –I can't stop thinking about you, Dei, and I…you seem to think I'm not serious about you…and I have to fucking prove that I am…" He sighed, chuckling, "I watched _chick flicks_ for you! –Fine…romantic comedies…fucking whatever." Deidara was finding himself blushing and liking this nervous Hidan.

"Um…I…" he didn't really know how to start, and then, with a very obvious cringe…started singing.

He started off softly, but eventually his voice grew in volume, and Deidara's eyes widened; could it be?

"…I wanna hold you so much…At long last love, has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive; you're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…" Hidan sang, looking up at Deidara with eyes practically _begging_ him to make him stop. Deidara withheld a squeal; that was the song Heath Ledger sung in _10 Things I hate about you_ –his favourite movie! Then, Hidan clapped, and the street pavement was flooded with light! Deidara looked out his window and discovered that several of people in his building were holding spotlights!

His attention was drawn back to the pavement, where what looked kind of like a choir had appeared.

"Caaaaan…anybody…find mee…somebody to _love_?" the choir took up, and Hidan suddenly produced a microphone, bowing theatrically as he joined in as the lead vocalist. Deidara put a hand to his mouth in astonishment as a keyboard struck.

"Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror, and cry

Lord what're you doing to me…" People from all over the building were crowded around and cheering as Hidan continued to sing –quite well, if Deidara was being honest. He was flushing bright red as the song continued, aided by the choir. It gradually grew in intensity and volume; Hidan struggling on some of the high notes but everyone cheering nonetheless. The blonde watched; enthralled.

As the song finally ended, half the block broke out into applause as Hidan lowered his microphone and bowed in exhaustion.

"I don't even know how people fucking sing like that," he coughed into the microphone, getting a round of laughter and another of applause. He breathed heavily; his voice hoarse, "You wanted a fucking big gesture, blondie –I hope that was fucking big enough for you…" He took another deep breath, "I…Deidara; _please_ go out with me. The people at _The Golden Terrace_ are starting to think I'm fucking crazy for turning up and getting stood up every time." There were some gasps.

"Deidara, you're an asshole!" someone said, and there was a roar of approval at this comment.

"I swear, blondie, I'm not fucking out to just get your ass –although I admit that'd be a plus," he remarked with a smirk and a shrug, "I can't get you out of my fucking head; I just want to make you happy, and I can't believe I'm fucking saying this; _I gave up sex with women for you_." There were wolf whistles and again, Deidara blushed furiously. "So?" There was silence.

"If he says no, date _me_!" came the cries from all around him. Hidan smirked sheepishly.

"So what do you say?" he inquired.

"So…" Deidara remarked casually with a small smile on his face, "…So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're going to have to work at this every day…"

"Did you just fucking quote _The Notebook _to me?" Hidan exclaimed crossly, "Wait…" He noticed as Deidara held up a book and his eyes widened.

"I read it, Hidan," he replied with a grin, "I heard it all too. I heard what you said to Kisame; Itachi hid me in the pantry when you were drunk and saying how you felt…_Why the _fuck_ didn't you say that from the beginning_?"

"I'm not fucking good at this!" Hidan snapped, folding his arms crossly, "Hold up; that's not all of the quote I highlighted…"

"I know, yeah," Deidara smirked, "…We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you." Hidan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes Hidan, I'll go out with you, yeah," he elaborated, to an eruption of cheers and a fist pump from Hidan, "Now, would you come up here already?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, "_No_ that does not mean we're having sex! After all…you really wanted to snuggle with me, remember?" he added teasingly; to which Hidan's eyes widened in embarrassment as there were a huge number of 'awws' passed around. He glared up at the windows around him crossly and then his expression in Deidara's direction changed from elated to affronted.

"Wait, let me get this fucking straight –you knew exactly how I felt and you _still_ let me sing a high as fuck Queen song in public?" he exclaimed in an angry tone. Deidara folded his arms.

"That was payback for saying I'd be a pretty girlfriend, yeah," he sniffed crossly.

"Is Itachi up there?" Hidan suddenly inquired dangerously.

"Out in the hallway," Deidara replied.

" –Tell him I'm going to fucking wring his neck." Deidara burst out laughing, disappearing from the window as Hidan farewelled his helpers. When he looked back, Deidara was nowhere to be seen and he frowned in confusion. What? Hadn't blondie just said that he'd date him; what the fuck?

All of a sudden, something came barrelling towards him and he felt something wrap around his neck. It took him a moment to figure out that it was Deidara; and that was the instant before the blonde pulled his head down to kiss him. There were wolf-whistles and catcalls, but Hidan didn't give a shit. He just wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in close, deepening the kiss. He felt Deidara gasp as their tongues connected.

"Get a room!" they heard Itachi holler from somewhere.

" –Don't give him fucking ideas, yeah?" Deidara snapped back, grabbing Hidan by the hand and leading him back into the building. Hidan gave a cheeky thumbs up to the entire building and they burst into applause all over again, causing the blonde to blush furiously.

"I like you," he whispered in the blonde's ear, kissing the skin on his neck, "Be my boyfriend?"

"I like you too, yeah? Okay; are you happy I said it?" Deidara snorted as they got into the elevator, "Yes. Yes I will be your boyfriend!"

"Very," Hidan smirked as the elevator doors closed, "Well now, look at this blondie, we're in an elevator." Deidara's eyes widened in realisation and looked up at the predatory look on his new boyfriend's face.

"Oh hell no!" he snarled crossly, "Hidan, you're an asshole!" He felt a hand on his backside pull him closer to the bigger man.

"You love it," Hidan whispered, grinding his body against the smaller man's and moulding their lips together again; slamming a hand down on the emergency stop button. Deidara sighed and quit his protesting. After all Hidan had gone through; he really did believe that the other man intended to stay with him. Plus, he'd missed the sex.

Itachi and Kisame chuckled to themselves as they stalked past the elevator doors, hearing familiar moaning and banging and seeing that the 'emergency stop' button was lit up.

"That was pretty crazy of Hidan," Kisame admitted as they opted for the stairs.

"Indeed," Itachi remarked, "…Not my sort of thing though –far too embarrassing." This time, Kisame noted the hint and filed away that information for another day. He was going to need to remember that when he finally got around to working up the courage to present the Uchiha with the elegant, ruby-set silver ring that he had hidden in a small blue velvet box in his sock drawer. Maybe it was too early…but he didn't really care. In any case, Itachi sure had been spending a lot of nights at his recently; and he was struck by realisation when he remembered that the Uchiha had his own drawer and a section of the bathroom bench.

"Itachi?" he inquired suddenly, causing the Uchiha to turn and look at his quizzically, "…Do you want to move in with me?" Itachi just smirked and kissed his cheek, taking the bigger man's hand.

"…Took you long enough," he sniffed a response. Kisame grinned and mentally noted to find a new hiding spot for that ring.

* * *

**A drunken encounter for our Sasuke and Naruto; and finally, a happy ending for Hidan and Deidara!**

**Next chapter is the last one; hope you've enjoyed their stories!**

**xx K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chapter for y'all; hope you've enjoyed the story! Don't forget to maybe leave a review?**

* * *

Two weeks ago, Naruto had woken up in his bed alone and naked with a pain in his ass that had caused any kind of movement to be a challenge. He remembered everything. He remembered the drinking, and Sasuke bringing him home, and him literally begging Sasuke to take his ass…and god he was humiliated. He couldn't believe he'd snapped; couldn't believe that after thinking he was in control –he lost it so easily.

And yet, he didn't hate Sasuke; how could he? Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong. Naruto had practically forced himself upon him after having vehemently proclaiming that the two of them were nothing and could never be anything because he was _straight_. He didn't blame Sasuke for leaving in the morning; he just was hurt that he had.

Of all things; Naruto wished that he had stayed to give him the chance to explain himself. He had looked in the mirror dejectedly later that day and spied hickeys dotting his throat and wished that Sasuke hadn't left quite so early.

And now, mid-year break was over and he was moving back into his dorm room glumly.

Sasuke had arrived back the day before and was already sitting in his room, doing pre-readings for his lectures that were due to start in a few days. He'd been waiting for Naruto to come back for hours now; dreading the moment that they'd have to exchange eye contact. He felt guilty about leaving; but he didn't want Naruto to have to wake up to discover what a colossal mistake he had made.

He'd woken before the blonde and discovered his tanned body in his arms; a blonde head rested gently on his chest. He hadn't stirred when Sasuke had risen and wiped the two of them down with a corner of the already soiled bed sheets, and so Sasuke had slipped from the room and left later that day without ever coming into contact with Naruto.

Now, they were both back, and he wondered if again, Naruto was going to try and pretend that nothing happened.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door, followed by a, "Come on, open up your door you bastard, I know you're in there!" since Sasuke had decided to lock his door for once. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke got up and unlocked it, being instantly greeted by the door flying open and Naruto storming in.

"Why did you leave?" he snapped, blue eyes flashing.

Okay, so he wasn't going for the 'pretend it didn't happen' approach.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's face remained impassive.

"…You left without letting me explain," Naruto growled crossly, folding his arms and leaning up against the doorframe moodily.

"What is there to explain?" Sasuke snorted, "We were drunk. End story."

" –That's not it," Naruto frowned, obviously struggling to find the right words, "I…Earlier that day…Karui broke up with me."

"Oh, so I was a rebound fuck, awesome," Sasuke remarked; still not letting his face show anything.

"No, that's not it!" Naruto snapped and then he looked sad and confused, "I told her about how you kissed me…I thought she'd understand –but she just said that she knew it." He sighed, "That's not why she broke up with me though…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" –She said she was breaking up with me because she knew I'd never look at her the way I look at you," he murmured, avoiding eye contact but seeing that Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in surprise, "She knew even when I was trying to hide it from myself. You saw through me too, you know…" He looked up at the raven sadly. "You knew I was hiding behind Karui…"

"I just tried to act like everything was normal," Naruto frowned, "I didn't…I _was_ scared of…of being attracted to you so I tried desperately to convince myself I wasn't…And it didn't work…"

"Well obviously," Sasuke let a small, amused smirk slip to his face and Naruto blushed at his provocative, slutty behaviour from a few weeks ago.

"Shut up, bastard!" he snapped in embarrassment, "I just…wanted to tell you that I'm not going to hide anymore. I admit it; I like you; okay? You're sexy, you're damn near the smartest person I know; you're hilarious to make fun of…" He trailed off, waiting for Sasuke to say something, "Well? What do we do now?"

"Well, for starters, I'm glad you've come out of the closet –"

"I'm bi," Naruto corrected with a scowl, "Don't get me wrong; I'm still a fan of females."

"I'm okay with that; I'm sexier than any chick," Sasuke smirked to which Naruto growled, "Asshole."

" –And secondly; you could agree to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Naruto was a little startled by this.

"Tch, you heard me, idiot."

"Yeah; but _what_?" Naruto frowned as Sasuke wandered over to him and placed an arm on the wall above him, leaning his body in close.

"I mean; we go on dates, I get to show you off, we kiss and…" He kissed a patch of skin under Naruto's ear, "…And other stuff…You come to family dinners, and…you date no one else but me…" He sucked a little harder at Naruto's tanned skin.

"…Possessive bastard," he managed to breathe out as one of Sasuke's hands dropped to his hip and began to rub circles into his hip bone, "I…Well, it's a good thing you've already met my parents –they won't quit talking about you…They still have those pictures, you know…" Sasuke froze in the abuse on Naruto's neck as the blonde smirk mischievously, "You sure are cute when you sleep."

"I am _not_ cute," Sasuke growled low in his throat as he looked at Naruto, "I've already told you how I feel. What do you say?" He looked into Naruto's eyes; his expression suddenly gentle, and the blonde knew he was desperately hoping to not be rejected. Naruto ran the events of the last few months over in his mind. He had enjoyed his time with the bastard –more so than anyone else, ever. He could just imagine them walking down the street holding hands or curling up and watching a movie together.

"Sure," he grinned, grabbing both of Sasuke's hands in his and yanking him into a brief kiss. Sasuke immediately tried to deepen the kiss but Naruto slid from his grasp with a grin, waggling a finger at him cheekily.

"Now, now, Sasuke; you're going to be a gentleman," he smirked, sticking his tongue out, "We are going down to get some lunch from the dining hall, and then we're going on a _date_; where you will buy me ice cream and we'll _talk_!" Sasuke facepalmed and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to have work to do during semester," Sasuke reminded him with a scowl, "Remember how we go to University?"

"Pfft; you work too much and don't have enough fun –" Naruto sniffed with a grin, "That's what _I'm_ here for! You can make sure I study, and I'll make sure you aren't the world's biggest party-pooper…"

Like dating the idiot would ever be easy. Then, Naruto leaned in close to the raven's ear.

"…Later tonight we can _celebrate_," he murmured, licking the lobe of his ear cheekily, "After all, you've been away for a _long_ time…and you of all people –" he knocked against the thin wall between their room, "…Know how I can be…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto grabbed his hand and promptly dragged him from the room, proclaiming quite loudly throughout the now-busy hallway, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is now my boyfriend, so _ladies_ –back off!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke growled crossly, feeling raised eyebrows on him as Naruto latched onto his arm as he had always done, "You're making a scene!"

"Oh, so you're allowed to show _me_ off, but I'm not allowed to show off my –" he raised his voice pointedly, "…Sexy-ass boyfriend who has abs of steel and is fantastic in bed…"

"Well you've gone from closet to rainbow in no time flat," Sasuke grumbled, blushing.

" –What can I say; I live to embarrass the shit out of you," Naruto smirked, earning a mutinous glare, "Oh I do love it when you glare at me all sulky-like, pumpkin." As they were arriving in the dining hall, Sasuke caught sight of another blonde head but had no time to escape before Deidara was hugging him as well. He groaned in complaint as Naruto got on board with this and joined the other blonde in embarrassing the life out of the raven. Hidan wandered over.

"So, what, are you two, like dating, yeah?" Deidara inquired when he pulled back to find Naruto still holding Sasuke and the raven trying very hard to ignore it.

"Yup," Naruto grinned cheerfully, "Sas-cakes practically forced me out of the closet when I forced myself on him when I was drunk."

"Ahh, denial is a great thing, yeah," Deidara admitted with a chuckle, grinning evilly at Sasuke.

" –Tell Itachi and you're a fucking dead man," Sasuke growled in a low voice.

"No…I was thinking more _Mikoto_," the blonde smirked, pulling out his phone.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke hissed.

"She won't be surprised," Deidara shrugged, "She's been referring to Naruto as your boyfriend since summer."

"I didn't even _like_ him during summer," Sasuke defended hotly.

" –Not what your mom says," the blonde grinned with a laugh, "She says she knew you and him were made to be together ever since your families had dinner together!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the way Sasuke gritted his teeth. The two blondes scurried off to join the lunch cue, joking around and generally causing a ruckus. Sasuke and Hidan just exchanged looks and sighed, heading after their excitable boyfriends.

"What am I getting myself into?" Sasuke remarked under his breath.

" –Hey, you just had to fuck him to bring him around," Hidan snapped, "…I serenaded fucking blondie."

"Oh yeah…I think Itachi posted it on Youtube," the raven chuckled as Hidan's face paled considerably, "…Yes; speech and all."

"I'm going to fucking kill him –I don't care if Kisame's going to ask that asshole to marry him…" he snarled, squaring his shoulders and stalking over to the dinner line.

"I swear Itachi wasn't this much trouble before he was dating Kisame –wait what?" Sasuke exclaimed, "Kisame's going to propose?" He headed off after Hidan and their boyfriends to get an explanation and to stop Naruto from putting mashed potatoes in Deidara's hair. He couldn't help but look fondly on the blonde and grin a little –even if mostly on the inside; he had his Uchiha composure to maintain. Watching Naruto fooling around so carelessly made his heart flutter just that little; and as blue eyes turned to beam at him; he knew that he finally felt the same.

Meanwhile, Itachi was sitting on the bed that he and Kisame shared in _their_ apartment grinning to himself as he thought of the beautiful ring he had found hidden rather poorly several weeks ago. So Kisame had picked up on his hints? Excellent. Itachi's inner girl was squealing like mad but remembering to give the blue man time to plan the perfect proposal. He refrained from rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Itachi; I know that look, what's on your mind?" Kisame sighed, sitting up and pulling the raven in to snuggle up against his chest.

"Nothing," Itachi replied in a far too angelic voice. Kisame just chuckled and brushed Itachi's long raven hair behind an ear.

"That was mean posting Hidan's singing to Youtube," he remarked reproachfully, "…Even if it was hilarious." Itachi smirked and ran a hand down the other man's bare chest, "Oh Itachi…I do love you, but sometimes you're a nuisance." Itachi's eyes widened and he looked up at the blue man who was trying not to smile. He looked at Itachi as though just noticing he was being observed.

"…You love me?" he inquired softly, realising it was the first time he'd heard those words pass Kisame's lips.

"Of course," Kisame chuckled deeply, kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "Why else would I buy that ring? Yes, I know you've seen it; you've been tense for ages now every time I say I have a question." Itachi scowled; he hadn't known he'd been so transparent, "So, do you want me to ask now, or do you want a big thing?" He received a disapproving glare from his boyfriend.

"No, I want you down on one knee and a romantic speech with Lord of the Rings references," Itachi huffed, folding his arms and rolling over. Kisame sighed and got up as if to go to the bathroom. Instead, he surprised Itachi by appearing at his side of the bed, just standing there. Itachi sat up, an eyebrow raised and Kisame sighed.

"Itachi…" he remarked, pressing a hand to his forehead, "Three rings for the elven kings under the skies…" Itachi's eyes widened, "…Seven for the dwarf-lords in their halls of stone. Nine, for mortal men; doomed to die; and one for the dark lord on his dark throne…" He looked into the Uchiha's dark eyes and took a steady breath, "But I don't care about those rings –although I wouldn't really be saying no to an Elven ring…The only rings I care about are the ones we will wear to show the world that you're mine."

"These last few months have been the best of my life; and if I were half-elven and you were mortal; I would choose a mortal life to be with you," Kisame continued, licking his lips nervously, "If you would have me. I love you, Itachi Uchiha…" He slowly sank to one knee, cringing slightly as he did so, pulling out that little velvet box and presenting the silver ring to his boyfriend, "…Will you marry me?"

Inner girl Itachi squealed in delight, but all that showed on his face was a slightly surprised look filled with adoration.

"Please, Itachi, I'd really like you to say something," Kisame remarked with a wince, "Preferably, 'yes, Kisame Hoshigaki, I love you also and wish to spend the rest of my life with you'…I mean, it would be a pity if you said no now since you've been hinting…" Itachi's Uchiha composure faded away and he burst into a beaming smile, wrapping Kisame in a huge hug.

"I _do_ love you and of course I'll marry you!" Itachi exclaimed, kissing Kisame on the lips fiercely. Kisame picked up the smaller man and deepened the kiss. Itachi looked on him fondly as the beautiful ring was placed on his finger.

It was funny to think how something like this had started only a few months ago on summer vacation.

* * *

**Happy endings for all; happy endings for all! Much loves, my dears; the ****_second _****sequel to "Those Summer Nights" will be out shortly; starring ShikaTem and NejiGaa. It'll also be a variation of "Those Autumn Days"; so stick around if you want to see how their lives have changed after summer. **

**Review; follow; or do neither; many thanks for reading!**

**xx K**


End file.
